The Heart of Meridian
"It would give me great pleasure if you would wear this''. It is yours, Your Highness. It belonged to your mother Queen Wiera. When she did, I hid from Phobos, hoping that one day..." '-''' Trill presents the Heart of Meridian to Elyon upon her coronation as Queen, in the Season 2 premiere. The Heart of Meridian, also known as the Heart of Metaworld or the Heart of Metamoor, is the source of magic of Meridian, a power contained within its Queen, Elyon Brown, the light of meridian which for a long period of time becomes trapped in a magical crystal talisman in the shape of a tear drop which becomes the psyhical emboidment of the Heart of Meridian. After the defeat of Nerissa, Phobos and Cedric at the end of the Second Season Elyon reabsorbs her power and becomes the Heart of Meridan again. History The Heart of Meridian is one of the Hearts (including the Heart of Kandrakar), the rarest and most important artifacts of great power, and the very cores of the worlds within the W.I.T.C.H. universe. The Heart is also a position given to the females of the royal family that ruled Meridian for generations before it disappears into obscurity during the time when the young Prince Phobos grew mad with power, stole the throne from his parents and corrupted the land with his powers. The Heart of Meridian finally resurfaces after Phobos' long lost sister Elyon with the help of her friends who are the new Guardians, battled and defeated him and restored the entire realm of Metamoor to its true natural state in the season finale of the series' first season. In the beginning of the series' second season,a kitchen servant named Trill presented Queen Elyon a crystal necklace under the name Jewel of the Crown, which belonged to her mother during the celebration of the Metaworld's freedom. Later in the episode "''J is for Jewel''", after easily and quickly defeating her vengeful brother Phobos during his raid on their family's castle, Elyon while saddened by the so-called truth about her mother and her father, throws the jewel into Trill's hands. Then Trill laughs and was revealed to be the witch Nerissa whose sorcery interrupted the main function of the Palace's Chamber of Meditation, thus tricking Elyon into believing her birth parents were horrible people. When Elyon tried to make Nerissa pay for this treachery, she suddenly became trapped within her kingdom's very own treasure which became the jewel version of the Heart of Meridan, which Nerissa now had in her grasp. Nerissa then incorporated the Heart of Meridian with the stolen Heart of Zamballa into her accursed scepter known as the Seal of Nerissa. In the season finale of the series' second season, Elyon was finally free along with others, reclaiming her powers and restoring her home world back to its original state. Though Nerissa herself was unknowingly trapped in Weira's jewel and in a dream-like reality where she escaped her imprisonment, controls the fully-evolved Guardians and conquers the entire universe. She remains trapped there because unlike her former fellow prisoners, she chose power over harmony which in turn, became her ultimate downfall, and the jewel was later was handed to Julian. Appearances Season Two * A is for Anonymous (first appearance) * C is for Changes * D is for Dangerous * F is for Facades * J is for Jewel * K is for Knowledge * N is for Narcissist * O is for Obedience * P is for Protectors * Q is for Quarry (is merged with the Heart of Zamballa) * Z is for Zenith (returns to its original form; final appearance) Powers and Abilities *Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and spiritual force. *Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. *Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through (she was able to shrink the Guardians and Caleb when they traveled to Meridian through a portal Elyon created). *Open folds in space and in time to Earth, Meridian, Kandrakar, Zamballa, and other worlds. *Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusion copies are capable of moving independently of Elyon, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched ,they disappear. *Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Elyon, and she is able to use it to communicate. *Teletransportation *Open portals in the Veil erected by Kandrakar. *Telekinesis *Flight *Influence minds *Become invisible *Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. *Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Elyon uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. *Have power over the other five elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence. *Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. *Bind others with energy ropes (as she did with Phobos after defeating him). *Temporarily remove other person's body parts, as she did with Taranee's mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. *Change her appearance (Glamour) *Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. *Element of light. *Trap people inside pictures. *Create a deadly blow of pure energy. *Hypnosis. *Make plants grow faster. Trivia * In "[[K is for Knowledge|'K is for Knowledge']]", because of an animation error, it appeared in place of the Heart of Candracar, as it had been given to the original Guardian of Water by the Oracle, in a flashback. Category:Items Category:Hearts Category:Meridian Category:Magical Items Category:TV Show Exclusives